Who's the Monster?
by scarfire14
Summary: First night on the hunt in Sunnydale and Spike is on the hunt and runs into someone unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

After Spike and Drueslia had blown in and announced that they were 'moving in' to the congregation of vampires, Spike explored through the warehouse. When he found a room with a large canopy bed he promptly kicked out the occupant and claimed the room for himself and Drew.

Once he, had Drew and her dolls all settled in Spike made sure Drew knew not to leave. Then he went to find something to eat.

Spike walked though the park looking for his first kill in the town of Sunnydale. In his pocket were several dead birds that he had caught for Drew, who insisted that was the only thing she needed to eat. 'I love her to death. But sometimes...' Spike thought, shuddering at the idea of shifter though all those feathers for a meal.

Spike passed several vagrants and passed out drunks, but that held no interest. He wanted a healthy meal that could put up a fight. Hearing the squeaking sound of a swing set moving and headed towards it. Children weren't usually his thing but he was up for anything at that moment. But what he found was a tall male sitting hunched over on the swing alone, moving slowly back and forth.

Stealthy Spike began his approach, waiting for just the moment to pounce on his prey. Hearing a sob, Spike stopped in his tracks. He considered leaving the boy were he was. Sadness didn't tasted the same as fear in the blood, it left a lingering sour taste. But under the sadness the young male smelled delicious.

Also Spike was never one to leave things alone. His noseyness caused him to ask the crying figure casually "Whats wrong pet?"

The dark haired head jerked up in shock. One look at Spikes ridged face and fangs and the boy bolted from the swing. And Spike, hungry and curious, gave chase.

Spike noticed how the human ran with a limp. And it was the limp that caused him to fall over a tree root. Spike moved up on his prey, but the boy had some fight in him. The younger man tried to push Spike away, so the vampire grabbed the defending arms, pinning them to the ground. At first touch to his arms the weaker male started giving cries of pain.

"Hey pet. I'm not hurting you. Yet." Spike grinned wickedly showing off his fangs. Then recognized the face below. "Hey your the slayers boy! Aren't you!" he exclaimed "What was your name again? Ander? Vander?"

"Xander" the pinned man whimpered as he pulled weakly at his pinned wrists. "Ahhh, that's right! Little Xander!" Spike said venomously."Why isnt little Xander home? Huh? All tucked in safe in bed?"

"Because I don't want to go home." Xander whispered, but Spike heard.

"Why is that?" The vampire questioned "You trying to cause trouble so the slayer can swoop in and save you? Are ya?" he taunted getting right up in Xanders face.

Xander turned away from the rigid face closing his eyes tightly, waiting to be bitten and killed. Spike saw a yellowing bruise on Xanders cheek and something seemed to pull the vampire eyes up. On Xanders fore arms were forming hand shaped bruises.

"Whats this pet? Did the slayer do this? Or did a big bad monster get ya?" Spikes asked

"A monster? Yeah. Monster is a good word for him." Xander said darkly.

"Who's the monster?" Spikes curiosity peaked again. When Xander didn't answer Spike tightened his grip and repeated "Who's the monster?"

The tight grip made Xander cry out in pain. Then through grit teeth he answered. "My father."


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately Spikes harsh grip loosened, so Xanders whimpers quieted again. The ridged vampire face slid away leaving to show a beautiful human one with a scared eyebrow, giving the blond man a dangerous look. However the though exterior did not fit the sad and kind expression that now showed on Spikes face. "Oh pet. No." he murmured softly, pity leaking though his tone.

Xander growled. "I dont want your damn pity!"

"You know pet! Without may 'damn pity' you would be dead right now." Spike snorted at the ungrateful tone of the boy below him.

"Fine!" Xander shouted ""Kill me! Rip my throat out! Just go on and do it!"

"Oh pet, don't talk like that" Spike murmured softly again. "You have so much life to live. You can-"

"Can what?" Xander interrupted "Can get the snot beat out of me? Can cry myself to sleep again? What do you think is so great to live for?" he finished in a sarcastic tone.

"Your friends, the slayer and all them white hats." Xander scoffed "Well there are lots of other things, like...Places you've never been! Dog races! American made cars! Smoking! Sex!"

At the last suggestion Xander's eyes shifted away from Spike and his face started to redden.

"Whats this pet? Never been laid?" Spike asked pleasantly surprised at the boys embarrassment.

"Shut up" Xander snapped at Spike amused grin. "Why do you even care? Your just some evil vampire hell bent on killing Buffy."

Spike became serious. "I care because I know whats its like to live with a domineering jackass that likes to throw his weight around." When he paused Xander looked up at Spike, who seemed lost in his memory. "My sire, he-" the blond stopped talking as a shudder passed though him.

Xander stared at the 'big bad' above him wondering what could of happened to give him such horrible memories.

"He what?" Xander asked knot knowing what a sire was, but guessing it was something not so great.

"He taught me how to be strong. By beating me over and over till I leaned to make no noise, and with holding blood for days. One of his favorite things to do was tie me up and cut me. So that I bleed out. Then he would throw some poor chap in with me, to watch me tear them apart. The worst was when he gave me children." Spike didn't seem to realize what he was saying as the story came pouring out.

"Enough!" Xander exclaimed trying to stop the terrible flow of information.

Spike came to himself, and realized what he had told. "Now you see pet. It could be so much worse." He said to be reassuring. "When you can finally get out from under their thumb there is a so much to enjoy in the world. But the best I've found is blood and sex together." Spike licked his lips at the thought of it.

The blush that had faded now surged to Xander cheeks again.

"Oh pet! Are you embarrassed that you've never had sex?" Spike asked, now enjoying himself. "Embarrassed that you've never gotten this close to anyone? That you've never kissed anyone? Or how about that you've never had someone grip you cock tight and pull on it till you cum?" Spike ended his questions whispering huskily in the boys ear.

Xander moaned as the vampires hot breath ghosted over his ear.

"Want me to show you pet? Want me to show you what there is to live for?" the vampire taunted.

Xanders eyes closed and he whispered "Yes"

Spike smirked, the boy was on his hook now. "Yes what?" he asked

Xander swallowed hard, know that there was no going back from this point in time. "Yes, I want you to show me what there is to live for."

"Well if you insist" Spike said, licking the shell of Xanders ear causing the the boy to give a high pitched keen.

The blond proceeded to kiss and lick his way down the humans neck. Wanting to see more of his new inexperienced lover, Spike moved shifted his grip both of Xanders arms down with one of his. Then using his free hand he pulled Xanders shirt up, revealing a taunt bused torso.

Spike gently bushed his hand down the boys side. "Hush now pet." he soothed as Xander whimpered. "Not going to hurt you. Going to make you feel really good." Spike assured his lover, continuing to rub across his boys stomach, his cool hand comforting against the buses.

Eventually Spiks hand moved lower. He loosened Xanders pants and slipped his hand under the waist band, grabbing the boys slowly hardening member. The coolness of the made Xander gasp, so Spike took the opportunity and moved down to claim the parted lips. Xander moaned into the vampire mouth as their tongs twined together.

When Xander started to win dominance in the kiss, Spike released the boys wrists to grab a fistful of brown locks. Xander used his new freedom to open Spikes black jeans and pull out the vampires leaking cock. The topping male bucked up into the warm hand, Xander copping the motion as they both moaned and gasped their way to orgasm.

When their cum was drying on Xander stomach Spike scooted down and licked up a mouthful of it. Them moved back up and shared it with Xander in a kiss. Exhausted, Spike laid down next to Xander he pulled his boys head down to rest on his torso. The vampires chest rumbled as he enjoyed the warmth that the human provided to his cold body.

"Feel better now pet?" Spike questioned innocently.

"Much better" Xanders arms wound around the vampires waist tightly. Spike enjoyed the warmth for a wile before he had to break the comfortable bubble.

"I cant protect you love" Spike said quietly

Xander tensed, his grip on Spike loosening slightly. "I know" he replied

Spike gently squeezed Xander. "But I'll never hurt you." He promised

"I know." Xander repeated relaxing into a blissful state once again.


End file.
